Opposites Attract
by sukoshii
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet up at high school, a world of wacky teachers, slutty freshman, and gay fathers. What will bring Naruto and Sasuke together? And what will tear them apart?
1. Meeting

PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION! THANK YOU!

Who- Naruto/Sasuke

What- At a high school in Konoha (no ninjaing, but there is taijutsu of sorts). Naruto and Sasuke meet and eventually fall in love. However, keep in mind that I'm not type of author who writes no-plot, stupid smut. I like slow romances when feelings start to boil up. So don't expect any serious sex. Until later. XD

I'm not really fond of putting Japanese into my fics because believe it or not, authors, you guys aren't the only ones who read ur fics. Be considerate and at least put a translated script at the bottom explaining some of this random Japanese you throw in. I can understand it, but not everyone can.

It doesn't always fit that well.

This is an English site.

I don't mind honorifics (-chan, -kun, -sama), but those won't be in this story. When I put Japanese in the story, I'll have a translation for you at the bottom.

When-The story takes place during present time.

Why- Cuz yaoi with Sasuke and Naruto is hot.

How- Heh, that's for me to know and for you to read about! Keep in mind that this story jumps from Sasukes POV to Narutos POV. But don't worry about being confuzzled. I'll tell you when they switch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't know WHY we need to say this every single time we make a fic, but w/e. If I did own Naruto, would I be making fanfictions about my own series? Uh, no. I don't think so.

Hai! Hajimarimasu! (Alright, let's get started!)

SASUKE POV

They say that opposites attract. I don't believe it. I never have.

Throughout my entire life I've been the popular kid. Girls adore me, boys adore me, hell, even the teachers like me. If you could describe me with one color, it'd be black. My personality is pitch black, my hair is black, my emotions are black. It's been that way ever since my family was killed.

My big brother, Itachi. He was the one who killed them. I thought he only killed my parents. When I tried to reach my relatives, they never answered their phones. Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, no one. None of them answered. The last person that I called was my cousin. I waited on the phone, crying, praying that he would answer. When the phone was picked up, I cried out of relief and told him everything that happened. I waited him to respond, but he didn't. Itachi did. He told me that he killed everyone. I was the only spare. Why? Because he felt like it.

My entire family was killed by the time I was six.

The people that I adored with my entire being, they had all died. They were all gone. I never regarded Itachi as a brother from then on. He was not even family. I tried to catch him many times, but every time he'd run away from me and get away by just a hair. Just a hair was keeping me from killing him, and it was killing me inside.

I was afraid to show affection for anyone after that. Girls have asked me out tons of times. Even boys have asked me out. Every time I had to say no. Even if they were one of the people who thought we were friends. I wished I could be friends with them, but I was too afraid. I kept people at my distance for my own selfish reasons. I thought I could never trust another human being again. Not after Itachi. Never ever.

Middle school had just ended for me and high school was today. My first day. The day when people smile at you and say hi, they ask you about your summer, what did you do, who did you do, you know, the basics. I wanted to smile back and tell them what I did during the summer, but I was too afraid. Stupid Sasuke. I'm such an idiot. People think I'm this awesome, sleek, fine-tuned kid, but in reality, I'm just a whimp. A silly little whimp. I try not to blame myself too much. I try to blame it on Itachi, but it never really works.

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure that all my clothes were on right. I hate looking in the mirror. Whenever I look in it I see myself. I see everything that happened to me. The killing, the pain, the everything. I remember when I was six once again. After everyone died, I was left at an orphanage. I thought I would be lost there forever, but I was lucky. My family massacre was all over the headlines. Everybody died in my family except me. It enraged me, hearing my family all over the news. I felt like my dead family members were being used as advertisement. I hated it so much. I just wanted it all to end. Until he took me under his wing. I remember, being at the bridge near the orphange looking into the water. It looked so inviting. I just wanted to jump in and stop moving. I looked around me to see if anyone was coming. I slowly climbed over the railing and looked down into the water. It was beautiful. So inviting, serene. I wanted to jump into its arms. The water would pull me toward it and never let go. I wanted to be surrounded by something that took me in, even if it meant it was trying to kill me. I missed the feeling of my mother's hugs and my father patting my head. I missed it when Itachi poked my head when he didn't train me. I missed everything. I imagined how the headlines would be now. "Uchiha Sasuke, 6 Year Old Commited Suicide After Massacre of his Family."

A steady breath, my eyes closed, my hope falling like plastic stars. I was going to end it and be with my parents, engulfed in the water, never seeing the light again.

But someone grabbed me. It was a large, male hand. He grabbed my shoulders and put me down on the bridge. He was so tall above me, like an ant staring at a tree. He slowly lowered himself my level, our noses barely 3 inches apart. His hair was silver, but his face was young. There was a scar on the left side of his face. He closed his eyes and smiled at me.When he opened his eyes to me, I saw the eye behind the scar. It was the sharingan, something hereditary to my family. He simply told me that his name, then he asked mine. I couldn't tell him. I cried instead. And he hugged me.

And now, I'm in high school, ready and waiting. Kakashi, the man who took me in when I had no one. He grabbed the hope that fell from me and gave it right back. Only him I could trust. No one else.

"Sasuke, stop gawking at yourself and get yourself to school! You're going to be late on the first day! Don't you start getting my tardiness habits…"

"Yeah, I know already. Geez, you're so annoying sometimes." I said things to him that didn't always seem respectful, but he knew me too well to take me seriously. He answered my remark with a small laugh. I ran down to the kitchen to go and eat some breakfast. I looked at Kakashi. Then the table. Then the fridge.

"Where is my food? I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh, yeah. Uh… hm…" Kakashi put his current smut series down for a second to look around. "Where did I put your food… I think it's in the second cupboard to the right of the sink."

"… why the hell did you put my breakfast there?"

"Well, I got mixed up while I was making your breakfast and putting the laundry detergent away, so you know. I hope I didn't poison your food…" He smirked slightly and begun to read the smut again.

"Ugh, nevermind, I have no time for this! I'll see you later." I ran out of the house, hungry and annoyed. I HATE it when he acts like an idiot! The sad part is, my lunch is probably stuck somewhere in that cupboard. I guess I should clean it up later…

My house was only a few blocks away from my school, Konoha High. My brand new school. Its so much bigger than my old, crappy middle school. So many more people, too. Well, I had better look for my classes. Hm… Let's see…

NARUTO POV

WHOOHOO! SCHOOL'S STARTING AND I'M READY TO GO! Man, I can't believe how EARLY I woke up this morning! Two o'clock! Usually Dad has to wake me up five minutes before school! But today, I'm PUMPED! A brand new school, brand new people, and not to mention, brand new girls… heh heh, yeah. I'm such a ladies man. They know that they love me. When they slap me, it's a love slap. When they punch me, it's because I'm so hot, they think they're gonna faint around me, so they need to get me away. When they shout at me, it's because they want the world to know that they think that I'm hot!

Let's see… I got my backpack with all the school crap, my brand new shirt, brand new shorts, and brand new shoes! Face it, who can resist me?

I just need a quick look in the mirror and I'm ready to go! Let' see… hm… eh, who cares? I look great.

"Naruto! Hurry up and get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"COMING!"

I ran downstairs to meet my foster dad, Iruka. When I was little, he took me in. My mother died having me and my father died trying to protect me. Dad won't ever tell me what he tried to protect me from, though. It doesn't really matter anyway. What does matter is that Iruka is now my caretaker. He's the best dad ever! He's sort of a housewife, though. I tease him about that. I tease him about those gay porn mags that he keeps under his bed, too. It's priceless to see his face! Haha, just thinking about it makes me crack up!

"I made you miso ramen today. I know it's your favorite, so enjoy."

"Whoohoo! Thanks! You're the best!" I gave him a hug like I do every morning. "ITADAKIMASU!" I slurped it down in about five seconds. It's amazing how fast a bowl of my favorite ramen disappears! I thanked Dad for the food. "Hey, I'm gonna go now! I gotta catch the bus!" I was putting my shoes on when he stopped me.

"Naruto! You got ramen broth all over your shirt!"

I looked on my shirt, and sure enough, there were splatters everywhere.

"Aw shit! Hold on sec!" I tried walking to the kitchen, but I forgot I was putting my shoes on. I tripped and fell flat on my face. Dad laughed.

"Haha, god, you're an idiot sometimes. Here, catch." He threw me a clean shirt to change into.

"Thanks," I said while tossing my messy shirt aside and putting on my new one. "Kay, I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Alright, tell me about your day when you get back!"

I nodded and ran out the door. I always tell him about my day after school. It makes me feel so much better. I really am lucky to have such a good caretaker. I just wish he had some luck in return. Konoha isn't exactly known for its gay population. Every year I wish on my birthday cake that Dad will find a lover and marry him, but so far it hasn't happened. That's alright! I'll just keep wishing and trying! I'm sure there's someone out there for him!

Alright, I'm on the bus and ready to go! I got my backpack, my shirt, my shoes, and my schedule. I looked over my schedule over and over again. I dreamt about being in the same class with tons of girls. Especially this one girl, Sakura. She was the heartthrob of my middle school. I asked her out tons of times, but she always turned me down. But, like I always say, the 429th time is the charm!

We stopped at another bus stop before making it to the high school. One of my good friends, Shikamaru, got on the bus. That kid was as lazy as hell, but he was a really good friend. He would always help me and protect me when kids would pick on me when I was younger.

"HEY! SHIKAMARU! OVER HERE!"

"God, shaddap Naruto. It's too early for this…" He yawned and sat down next to me. He had black hair that was tied up into a messy ponytail. His eyes were constantly drooping because he was so tired. He usually wore green t-shirts and black shorts to school. Every morning it was the same thing, ever since middle school. He'd sit next to me, drop his bag on the floor, and ask me how I was doing. Today was no different.

"So, how'r you doing, Naruto?"

"Well, Shikamaru, I'm doing GREAT! I get to start at a new school and meet tons of new people! I'm really excited! Of course you aren't, though. You don't like meeting new people. Besides, your mind is already set on Temari…" I shoved him playfully. He scowled.

"Well, at least she talks to me. All the other girls don't. I'm lucky that a girl like her will talk to me. Too bad for you, the closest you've gotten to a girl is between you and her fist."

"Aw, Shikamaru, don't be like that. Sakura totally digs me! It's so obvious!"

"Yes, painstakingly obvious," he said in a sarcastic tone. I pretended to ignore his tone. I was too happy for him to ruin my day!

"So, Shikamaru, let's check out our schedules!

Lucky us, we had three classes together! PE, English, and History.

We arrived at our new, giant school. I stared in awe at it for a moment just to soak up it's glory.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what's your first class again? …….Shikamaru?" I looked around me and he wasn't there. Instead, he walked over to Temari to say hi. They started talking to each other. I'm surprised that Shikamaru likes such a bossy girl like Temari. He's always saying how troublesome bossy women are…

I needed to look at my schedule again to figure out my first class. It was math. UGH, not MATH! It was my worse subject! And it's first period! That's my worst period! I'm always too tired to listen… but oh well. I stuck my head in my schedule paper to memorize it as best as I could.

"Hm…math, science, english, pe, history, and boxing. Math, science, english, pe, history, and boxing. Math, sci-"

Ah! I bumped into someone and fell right on my ass. Crap, on the first day too! I got up and saw the boy I had bumped into.

His hair was a jet black. He had it in a cool fashion. He wore shirts from expensive, name-brand places. He had a ring on his middle finger. I could tell already that he was awesome. He was so COOL! I needed to get to know him better! He shot a dirty look at me. His eyes were black as coal, black and lonely. I frowned slightly, but then offered my hand to him. He was still on his ass.

"Haha, sorry about that! Here, let me help you up." I smiled at him. He just slapped my hand away and scoffed.

"I don't need your pity. Get the hell away from me." He started walking away, but I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, jerk? I tried to help you up!" I glared into the boy's dark eyes. I found myself getting lost in his lonliness. He put on a hard face, but he looked so sad.

"Shut the fuck up, moron. Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't like you." He tried to pull away, but I stopped him again. He glared at me. "Let me go, shithead!"

"Math, science, english, pe, history, and boxing."

"…what?"

"That's my schedule. What's yours?"

The strange boy stared at me like I was an alien. He slowly took his schedule out of his pocket and looked over it. His eyes widened.

"So, what's your schedule?" I asked again.

"Math, science, english, pe, history, and boxing." He groaned. I smiled.

"Well, jerkwad, you're stick with me the entire year!"

Itadakimasu- something that you say before you eat a meal. It's sort of like saying "Thank you for this food!" After you finish eating you're supposed to say "Gochisou samadeshita," which is like "Thank you for the meal that I've eaten," but I noticed that Naruto lacks manners and he doesn't say it XD

MWAHAHA! It BEGINS! So… my Author notes…

I wasn't really a yaoi fan until recently. I guess it was because I didn't really like any of the characters in Naruto a LOT LOT. I just was kind of fond of them. I tried making fics of Shino, my fave char, but he's hard to do. I started watching the Naruto/Sasuke grand battle thing and suddenly a spark for Sasuke came up and now I'm writing this fic! XD Hope you like it! Please review! And don't flame, it makes me sad TT Plus, I'll publically humiliate you if ur flame is like, seriously evil. :P


	2. Class

Alrighty, second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be in Japan drawing my heart out.

Also, thanks a ton for the reviews! I got 8 in a day! I feel so spiffy XD I was going to upload this tomorrow morning, but I decided to do it tonight. Happy reading!

SASUKES POV

No.

No no no no no no no NOOO!

This stupid idiot that I have already come to despise is in every single one of my classes! NO! This cannot be happening! What are the odds that we'd be in every single one of the same classes! Oh god, PLEASE say that we have different teachers with the same subjects! I don't want to be stuck with this stupid little blonde, pink-faced, punk-haired loser!

Well, the bell rang. Me and…this…this kid… what is his name again?

"Hey, asswipe, what's your name?" I asked.

"Why the hell does it matter to you, fucktard?"

"Cuz I'm asking you."

"So just because you ask me means that I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, shut the fuck up, pretty boy, cuz I ain't tellin' you shit." Sasuke twitched with the blonde called him that. He HATED being called pretty boy.

"Don't you dare call me pretty boy again."

"What are you gonna do, wink at me to death? Stupid ass hole."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'd shut the fuck up if you just told me what the fuck your name was first! It's COMMON COURTESY!" yelled the blonde. He was an odd one. He talked very casually, but he preached to ME about common courtesy? I just sighed and frowned.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

The blonde's ears twitched a little. He must have known about my family. Crap, the last thing I need is a loser parasite who latches to me because he thinks that I need a friend. He didn't speak for a while. I groaned. What an idiot. I tell him my name and now he doesn't tell me his.

"What's your name?" I finally ask him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." His eyes were sad when he said this. What the hell was wrong with him? Wait a second…

My eyes widened. Wasn't that the kid who-

"SAKURAAAAA!" The blonde ki- I mean, Naruto yelled. "Hey, Sakura! You wanna go on a date sometime? Just you and me? We're in high school and all, so I think we should take our relationship, to, you know, the next level…" Naruto started getting closer to this Sakura girl, but she punched him and it sent him flying into a pole.

"NARUTO U IDIOT! LIKE HELL I'D GO OUT WITH YOU!" She panted for a while, but then her eyes met mine. I was staring at her like she was a crazy monster. The look she gave me was the look I got from so many other admirers. Crap, she was head over heels for me too.

"So…who are you?" She asked me seductively. She grabbed my hand and brought herself really close to me. Her breasts were an inch away from my skin. Normally, this would make any guy sweat. But not for me. This girl was just a hoebag, I could tell. I saw a condom wrapper sticking out of her backpack. Her make-up was really thick. I couldn't even see her real face. Her hair was a hot pink color, a color that represented sex and one-night stands. She pushed herself more on me so that her chest was right up against mine. She had pretty good proportions considering her age. But she definitely was NOT attractive.

"You know, they say that I'm the best freshman in bed… care to test me out? I won't charge you a dime…" She whispered something in my ear that I normally would have heard, but I was so disgusted by her preformance that I wanted to puke.

"Get the hell away from me you fucking hooker. Your dressed like a stripper. Get some decency." I ran into my classroom, which thank god, wasn't hers. She really was dressed like a stripper. She had on a white wifebeater (A/N: It's a type of shirt that's a tight tank top that's sort of see-thru) with no bra underneath so I could see…more of her than I wanted. Her jean skirt was short and her boots were too long. She looked disgusting. I'm glad that I don't have to look at her ugly mug anymore.

The bell rang. I started to unpack my things in the classroom when Naruto sat next to me. Oh for heavens sake I HATE THIS KID!

"Why the hell are you sitting next to me?"

"Because you're the only person I know in this class," he said simply. I growled.

"Can you not tell that I hate your guts?"

"I noticed," he answered once again, so simply. It made me want to scream and tear my hair out. DOES HE NOT GET THE PICTURE!

"I hate you, so get the fuck away and sit next to someone who can stand you."

"No."

…what?

"…what?"

"I said no. Can't you hear me?"

"YES, I can hear you. Why the fuck won't you get the hell away from me?" I growled under my breath. He waited a while before he answered.

"Because we're in all the same classes, right? So we might as well get to know each other. I think it would be better to be friends than to be enemies."

"Oh really? Well, I think otherwise."

"Well, that's too bad. Because I'm gonna follow you around until you become my friend! Haha, you're screwed!" He laughed like this was funny. THIS WAS NOT FUNNY. It's not like I had any real friends to hang around with, but I certainly did not want this jerk to be my first "friend."

"Look, Naruto, get out of my face. I don't want to be your friend. So, PLEASE, get away from me. Now." Naruto looked at me, then at the ground. His eyes were sad again. What was with this kid? His emotions were constantly changing.

"You're lonely…"

"…what?" How…what…How did this kid-

"ALRIGHT, CLASS!" Yelled a teacher. I jumped in my chair. I forgot that I even had class. "I am your new math teacher, Orochimaru! But you can just call me Orochi for short!" He winked at the class. We all just stared. Naruto gaped.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

"He…he…he dated my Dad…"

"HE WHAT!"

"NOW NOW CLASS," started Orochi-sensei (A/N: For those of you who don't know, sensei is the Japanese word for teacher. I sort of like using this cuz it sounds better XD), "Please settle down before I kill you all. OH HOHOHOHO! Just kidding!" He laughed this crazy laugh. A few students laughed nervously. I just looked at him disgustedly.

"He's being serious. He nearly killed Dad when he got dumped…" Naruto whispered again. God, like I honestly cared about his life. But it did interest me that his father was gay. That was different. You don't hear about many homosexuals around here. Sadly, it's looked down on in our society. I just think that's bullshit.

"Now now, today's supposed to be a…fun day, right? Since it IS the first day and whatnot, m'yes? Well then, I'll explain the class! Don't worry about taking notes, I printed all of it for you on these cute stationaries!" He giggled and skipped to his desk. The entire classes mouths were open wide. We were all in disbelief of how idiotic this guy was.

"Hey, Sasuke, I know you don't want to be my friend, but I don't think you have any other friends. Whaddya say? Let's be friends, alright?"

He stuck out his hand and smiled at me, hoping for handshake. I just turned away and stared faceforward.

"I don't trust people. You're no different."

NARUTOS POV

When I told Sasuke that he was lonely, his eyes widened like I had finally gotten something right about him. I know that he was lonely. His eyes were the same as mine were before I met Dad. I know lonliness too well. I wanted to make sure that he didn't feel that way, even if I had to force him to be my friend!

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned my head to see who was talking. My eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped. No way. NO FUCKING WAY. It was Orochimaru. He was one of the only gay, adult men in Konoha! He dated my dad for a few weeks, but Dad dumped him after a while. Apparantly he was "too possessive." If you asked me, I thought Dad LIKED the possessive type. He always seemed lonely without his boyfriend when he was in a relationship. Haha, I remember jumping in his room and screaming "BLOODY MURDER!" while him and Orochimaru were having sex. Man, it was hilarious! I hoped me wouldn't remember me. That guy freaked me out.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke. I was surprised he even talked to me.

"He…he…he dated my Dad…"

"WHAT!" Sasuke whispered loudly. HA! I knew it would get his attention!

"Now now class, please settle down before I kill you all! OH HOHOHOHO! Just kidding!" He waved his hair like he did when he told a lie to Dad. If we didn't settle, I think he really was going to kill us. I heard some kids laugh nervously. They were smart. I smiled nervously. He saw me smile. His eyes lingered on me for a second. He then licked his lips, then looked away. I shivered. First he did it with Dad, but DAMN, if he touches me I'll kick his balls to another galaxy!

"He's being serious," I told Sasuke. I wanted him to know for future reference. "He nearly killed Dad when he got dumped…" I think Sasuke was still in awe of Orochi-sensei. I didn't blame him. If I was meeting Orochi-sensei for the first time today, I'd immediately call for a class change. Actually, I think I should call for a class change anyway.

"Now now, today's supposed to be a…fun day, right? Since it IS the first day and whatnot, m'yes? Well then, I'll explain the class! Don't worry about taking notes, I printed all of it for you on these cute stationaries!" Oh god, not the cute stationaries! When he moved in with Dad for a week, there was stationary EVERYWHERE! That man is obsessed with his stationary. It was always the same kind, too. It was blue with a green fringe. In the bottom left corner there was a cute picture of a snake. Orochi-sensei was a snake lover. I would tape record his conversations with Dad and how he wished his penis was as large as the snake he in our house. I can't believe Dad slept with him! Especially since he was so small. I was bigger than he was!

I glanced as Sasuke once more. He seemed to be out of his trance from Orochimaru. I took this opprotunity to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke, I know you don't want to be my friend, but I don't think you have any other friends. Whaddya say? Let's be friends, alright?" I waited for his reply.

"I don't trust people. You're no different."

Normally, I'd get mad at him. But I know his family story and I know his eyes. I just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You…you don't have to trust me. Just know that I'm here to hang out with."

"Why the hell do you want to me my friend so badly!" he snapped. I was about to answer, but Orochi-sensei was passing back stationary with his class rules back to us. I looked at the paper. It was sickening. After every rule he wrote, he typed a little cute text face. Before every exclamation mark, he'd put asquiggley sign to make it cute! He even dotted his "I's" with little hearts. Sasuke shoved his paper in his binder. I was guessing so he wouldn't have to look at it again.

"I guess it's because I know that you're lonely."

"GODDAMMIT I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" he shouted. He slammed his hand on the desk hard and stood up. The whole class stared at him, even Orochi-sensei who was in the middle of painting his nails while he was reading the rules looked up.

"Goddammit, now I made a scene. Sensei, I need to talk to this idiot outside. If you care, I don't give a shit. I need to talk." He dragged me outside by the collar and slammed the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asking me to be your friend! We're not in first grade anymore, idiot! We're in high school! You don't just ASK people to be friends with you!" He was panting while he talked. Man, Sasuke was starting to piss me off…

"IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF PITY!" I yelled. He stared at me. "I know your story and I can sympethyze, but that doesn't mean that I suddenly want to be a parasite on you or something!"

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN SYMPETHYZE WITH ME, ASS-BREATH!"

"WELL AT LEAST YOU KNEW YOUR OWN PARENTS!" I yelled loudly. Dammit, I HATE THIS! I always try to push these stupid thoughts away, but now I can't! I have to vent! "YOUR CLAN WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER! I KNOW! BUT I NEVER EVEN KNEW MY PARENTS! AT LEAST YOU GOT TO KNOW YOURS! YOU MIGHT THINK THAT MAKES IT MORE PAINFUL, BUT IT DOESN'T! YOU AT LEAST GOT TO FEEL THE LOVE OF YOUR PARENTS, EVEN FOR A LITTLE WHILE! I KNOW THAT MY DAD DIED TRYING TO PROTECT ME, BUT I NEVER KNEW WHAT HE DID! I NEVER KNEW HIM! MY FOSTER DAD JUST TELLS ABOUT MY DAD! I WAS TOO YOUNG TO REMEMBER HIM! SO IF YOU START BITCHING TO ME ABOUT YOUR FUCKING LIFE, I DON'T REALLY GIVE A RATS ASS!"

Panting, panting, oh god, what did I do? I just told this guy everything! Dammit! I was just so pissed off! I stared at the ground for a while. I couldn't bring my eyes to him. It was embarrassing, everything I said. I'm pretty sure the entire hallway heard me, too.

"You're right."

"…what?" Did Sasuke just admit defeat?

"You're right," he said. He sat down on a bench near us. He locked his fingers together and stared at the ground. I stopped panting for a while. I let my emotions cool down. My sudden rage became concern. What did he mean, I was right?

"You…your life sucks more than mine. So how is it that you can keep smiling?" he asked me. His voice was so quiet. I could barely hear. "Don't you ever want to just kill something because you're so full depression?"

Man, Sasuke is an idiot. I sat down next to him.

"The only person that I wish I could kill…is myself. My mother died having me and my father died protecting me. They both died for me. I wish I could just…take my life away and have them still living." I grabbed my heart. It started aching. God, I hated it when all these emotions started boiling up inside of me. I always pushed them away. Whenever they resurface, I get so sad. I hate being sad. "I smile so I don't burden the people around me. I got tired of crying. I just wanted to move on and live a life that my real mom and dad could be proud of."

I could feel Sasuke's lonely eyes gazing at me.

"You…you're smarter than you look," Sasuke said. I laughed and took that as a compliment.

"I wanted to be friends with you because you looked lonely. I…hate being lonely. I'd hang out with you even if I hated you. As long as didn't feel unwanted. It's a terrible feeling, isn't it?

"Yeah…"

I felt my lips turn upward into a smile. I felt his aura relax a little bit, too.

"So I guess you still can't trust me, right?"

"Not a chance."

Hai! Chapter 2 ga owarimasu(Chapter two is over!)! When Sasuke says "Not a chance" at the end, he says it in a friendly manner, not a mean manner. Orochi-sensei is very…well, out of character, but that's alright I don't like his regular char very much… And Sakura is out of char too. She'll be the only girl out of character in the series. We'll meet the rest later. :D

Hoped u liked it! Please review! Thank you very much:D


	3. Fight

----I've been meaning to update this thingy, but I have STAR testing this week, so it was hard to make a chapter in the middle of being forced to study. > Anyway, enjoy the chapter!----

Sasukes POV

It's been an entire month since the first day of school here at Konoha high. And just like the first day, Naruto is clinging to me like there's no tomorrow. He's definitely not my friend. I know why he hangs on to me, and I appreciate it. But we're not friends.

I have found out a few things about Naruto, though. His favorite color is orange, his father's name is Iruka, and thatNaruto is madly in love with the school slut, Haruno Sakura. None of the girls or the boys like her. She just pretends like she's the queen of the school and picks and fucks whoever the hell she wants. But Naruto likes her.

That's another thing I learned about Naruto. His terrible taste in women.

Sakura is in our science class, so whenever she comes waltzing in, Naruto's eyes jolt open while he goes to hold the door open for her. Then he talks to her all the way to her seat next to Tenten, another girl who goes to this school. She's decent, at least. Everyone knows that Tenten hangs around with Sakura just because she wants good kissing tips for her and her boyfriend, Rock Lee.

Then Naruto pulls her chair out for Sakura. She doesn't even give him a passing glance during this whole "ceremony of love," or so Naruto calls it. Then he waves a happy goodbye and sits down next to me and talks about how Sakura is TOTALLY falling for him. Haha, yeah right.

Naruto eats lunch with me too. Every day he brings the same thing, cup of ramen. I don't get how he eats that every day. I don't like ramen that much myself. But whatever. I don't really give a shit about his tastes. His friend sits with us too, sometimes. Shikamaru. He's kind of blah.

Something interesting happened in history, though. Naruto was sitting next to me (as usual). Some kids were whispering and writing something on a little piece of paper. What are their names again? Something like… Zaku and Dosu or something like that. They don't have the best reputation in the school. They're known around the entire school as the drug dealers. You need crystal meth? Weed? Pot? Coke? Anything and they got it. They even sell this special glue that's supposed to get you high faster. Both of them are the richest kids around here. We all live in a rich community. You would think that would make our community safer and better, but it only causes trouble around here. More kids have money, so more kids get wasted each night.

There's also a rumor that they live together as a couple, but no one knows for sure.

Either way, Zaku nudges me and gives me the paper that he wrote on. He mouthed "Give it to Naruto," so I did. I was a little curious to see what was in the letter, but I figured Naruto would be blabbing about it all the way from here to boxing class.

"Naruto! It's from Zaku," I whispered. He gave me a funny look, and then took the note. He read it very slowly and carefully. When he was done, he simply tossed it in the trash. He just acted like nothing happened. What the hell? Naruto ALWAYS makes a big deal about EVERYTHING. Why would he throw away the note?

Class ended and we walked to boxing without saying a word.

Boxing was an interesting class. I'm not so sure if interesting is good, in this case. Our teacher is this crazy-ass sensei named Gai. He is a great teacher, but he's so overzealous about every little thing. He is always preaching to us about the "passion of youth." Everybody always laughs at his little speeches. They are pretty amusing.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said. This was the first time he had spoken since the note.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Wanna spar with me?"

"Yeah, whatever. I already beat everybody else in this class."

Naruto gave me a goofy smile and went to go grab some gear. He got mine as well. That was considerate.

He raced to put all of his equipment on. In only a minute, he was fully padded and ready to go. I took my time just to get him riled up. He does a lot better when he's excited.

"Alright, Sasuke! Watch me kick your ass!"

"I don't think so, Naruto." I said while finishing the final touches of my padding. We needed a point judge to judge who got the point for the round. "Hey, you, Hinata! Be our point judge."

Hinata, a very frail girl, spun her head around to look at me. Then she looked at Naruto and blushed. The shy little burnette nodded her head slightly and walked over to us.

"Hey, Hinata! Thanks for being our judge!" said Naruto cheerfully. She looked up at him and then down. Her entire face was red. Man, she had the hots for him.

"Um…no problem. Now, please get in your ready positions. Ready…fight!" She chopped her hand through the air to begin the battle. Naruto came at me with a frontal assault, but I just stepped aside. He ran out of the bounds. What a moron.

"Um…point one Sasuke."

"Psh, that was so pathetic, Naruto. I shouldn't have even fought you."

"Sh-shut up Sasuke! I'll get you this time!" He got back in the ring and got in his ready position.

"Ready…fight!" squeaked Hinata again.

This time we waited for a little while. We both had our eyes on each other, waiting for the other to strike. I bluffed to the left and Naruto fell for it. I quickly swung my other arm and hit him on the right. He couldn't block it fast enough.

"Um…point two, Sasuke!" said Hinata. She looked a little bit disappointed.

"GODDAMMIT!" Yelled Naruto. He got back into his position and readied himself for the fight.

"Match point! Ready…fight!" squeaked Hinata once more.

The fight was on. We both stared at each other with such intensity, I could feel myself starting to sweat. His eyes bore into mine. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth were grinding together. I decided to strike first this time. I went in for a jab, but he quickly side-stepped the other direction. He wheel-kicked me right in the stomach padding. Damn, one point for him.

"One point for Naruto! Um…good job…" said Hinata excitedly. Naruto gave her a smile as thanks. She looked away and blushed.

"Right. Um…match point! Ready…fight!"

Naruto did something really weird this time. He ducked even though I didn't strike. I stared at him like he was a moron. Apparently he had other things in plan. He whipped his foot around, kicking me with an advanced iron broom kick (A/N: If your kung-fu savvy, you'll know this is an actual kick. If you're not, well, this kick is pretty much a tripping kick that you do while you're on the ground.). I fell right on my ass. He laughed. I just scowled.

"YOU MORON! This is BOXING! NO LEGS!" I shouted.

"……oh, really?" asked Naruto. Oh my god, he didn't know the rules of the sport he signed up for! "Hey, Hinata, that was fair, right?" He asked her. She looked away and blushed. "Um…well, I'm afraid that Sasuke is right, so he wins by your error. But great job, Naruto! You were really impressive…" she finished her sentence quietly. Naruto, patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks!" Her face was a crimson red. Man, wouldn't that be interesting. The shy, cute Hinata with the big, annoying, stupid, idiotic, asswipe, baka, fucktard, loser, dumbass Naruto.

NARUTOS POV

Dammit, I lost to Sasuke! NO NO NO NO NO! I was SUPPOSED to WIN so I could prove to Sasuke that I was awesome! Oh well, I'll win next time.

This entiremonth I've spent with Sasuke, but for some reason, Sasuke is sort of avoiding me. I don't really understand why. It might be because he still can't trust me. I don't blame him. After what happened to him, it would be hard for anyone to trust someone. It's weird though, how our pasts are so alike, but how we ended up are so different…

After the match, Hinata watched me nervously as I started taking off my equipment to go and condition. My eye caught hers, and she looked away. Man, what was up with this girl? Why can't she look me in the eye? She always looks away… wait… do I have something in my teeth? Did a zit pop and the pus is all over my face? Crap! I bet that's what she's been staring at! So while I spazzed, Hinata slowly got closer to me.

"Um…Naruto… well… would it be alright if… we sparred?"

I was a little bewildered. I didn't think that Hinata would want to challenge me. But you know me! I'm always up for a challenge!

"Bring in on, Hinata!" I said. We had Sasuke be out judge this time.

"Begin."

Hinata was weak when it came to striking, but very quick on her feet. She dodged all of my punches and attacks. I punched, she blocked. I threw a swinging punch, she'd duck. Even if I did a sidefist, she'd step to the side. I don't know why she wouldn't hit me, though. After thirty seconds, Sasuke stopped the match and called it a draw.

"No point. Hinata, just a word of advice. Naruto has a lot of open spots, so try and hit him. You're good at dodging, so this should be easy." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded slightly. I just scowled at stupid Sasuke. "Match…Begin."

I stared into Hinata's eyes during this fight. When I did, her eyes got wide and she glanced away. Her face got redder, too. This was my perfect time to strike! I shuffled in and threw a hook to her face, but she dodged it. Just barely. She threw a quick sidefist to my pad and jumped away.

"Match point, Hinata."

"Damn, Hinata! You're good! I won't go so easy on you this time, though!" I said, lying through my teeth. I can't believe she's beating me!

"Next match, start."

( a few matches later…)

Well, I can easily say that Hinata is a good point fighter. Her family runs a local dojo, so that would probably explain it. Her strikes are weak, though, so she needs to make sure to hit harder or else the point might not be counted. I can't believe that she almost beat me! It was a 3-2 battle. If she hit harder on half of her strikes, she would have beat me much faster.

School ended and I finally got to go home to Dad!

Oh wait…the note…

Sasuke grabbed his stuff was about ready to leave when I walked up to him.

"Sasuke, I need to go right now. I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved and ran out before he had a chance to say bye. I didn't want Sasuke to follow me to where I was going.

I knew that Zaku and Dosu were up to something. They told me to meet them in the small alley on Hokage lane. That was about a mile from school. I never bought drugs from them before or anything like that. But I have to go. They threatened me.

I ran all the way to the alley as fast as I could. I was panting and sweating. Running a mile with a backpack full of homework is NOT FUN. As I expected, Dosu and Zaku were there already. They usually skip school. I knew them in middle school. I was surprised to see them in history class today.

"So, you came." Said Dosu.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied. I put my backpack down slowly. I took a knife out of the secret compartment from my backpack just in case. "So what do you guys want?"

"You're Sarutobi's kid, right?" asked Zaku. I guess Sarutobi was referring to my Dad's name. I nodded slowly.

"Great, because we have a secret to tell you. Come closer so I can whisper it to you."

I stood my ground. If we were in a dark alley with no one around, what was the point of whispering? I glanced around at my surroundings. There was nothing suspicous. Zaku and Dosu weren't exactly known for their hospitality. If they wanted to tell me something, there would have to be a price.

"Come on now, blondey. Nothing to be scared of."

"What do you guys know about my dad?" I asked. Dosu and Zaku looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Tell me, do you know why your father died?"

"It was because he was trying to protect me!" I shouted. That's what Dad (Iruka) told me and I'm sticking to it!

"Hahaha! Such lies…" said Dosu smoothly. His eyes met mine. "Do you want to know the truth? Because what that fag of a fake dad told you isn't true."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FATHER THAT!" I screamed. How DARE he insult Dad? He will NEVER insult Dad like that! He is gay, but that is no reason to call him something so disgusting!

"Ooh, so the little devil has feelings?" Zaku said with a sarcastic voice. He was trying to egg me on.

"I bet you really want to know what happened to Sarutobi. I'm surprised that Sasuke hasn't told you. But at the same time, I hear that Sasuke isn't the type to make friends. I hear he's a little shit."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE!" I shouted. Dammit, Naruto! Don't lose your cool! They WANT me to attack them! I know it! I can feel it! But I don't know if I can hold back much longer…

"Oh, and don't even get me started on that hooker of a mother…" said Zaku with a grin.

That was it. The final straw. He insulted the sacred person who gave their life so I could have mine. I broke.

"Buddy, after I'm through with you, you won't be able to smile like that." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try, blondey."

I rushed at them both, screaming my lungs out. I knew it was impractical to verse two people at once, but it was all I could do. I started off throwing a jab to Zaku's head, which was quickly dodged. I rear kicked Dosu right in the solar plexus. He fell back and stopped breathing for a second, and then started gasping for breath once again. I knocked the wind out of him. My focus ran back to Zaku. He threw an uppercut at me. My head flew back. I tasted blood in my mouth. I staggered a little bit, and then spat the blood in his face. He came at me in a full body tackle, which I thought I could evade by stepping back, but instead I tripped over Dosu.

I was on the ground and Dosu and Zaku were looming over me. Dammit! I can't lose! I tried to get up, but Zaku grabbed my neck. I begun to choke. Need…air…dammit! I can't get my knife out!

"I'll tell you why your Dad died whether you like it or not. He died because you killed him, not because he was protecting you. Everybody knows why except for you. But now you know."

He finally let go of my throat. I gasped for air. I was dizzy and confused. What did me mean I killed him? How could he say that? I know my father protected me! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him!

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

The rest was a blur. I remember blood and tears falling from me like my hope was falling from my soul. A blue blur, and then black.

----An FYI, this story backtracks a little big when switching from POV. I thought I'd say that since some people get confused. ; Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter!


	4. Rescue

I'm REALLY sry that I couldnt update sooner > When I FINALLY finished the chapter and I was happy with it, Fanfiction was being bitchy and it wouldn't let me upload my document TT I should have had this up early last evening, but alas, it's late > ;; I hope u enjoy it!

SASUKES POV

Naruto left faster than usual. He usually says goodbye to me, but walks me home anyway. Then I get to my house and go inside, and of course, Naruto being Naruto, he shouts as loud as he can "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" And then skips off on his merry little way. But not today. I guessed that it had something to do with the note, but I really didn't care.

…did I?

As I finished packing up my stuff, I thought about where he could have head off to. The idiot, he probably got lured into some trap. I bet Zaku and Dosu did something to him. Well, serves him right for being such a dumbass.

The walk to home seemed longer.

When I got home, I kicked off my shoes, threw my backpack on the ground, and opened the fridge. A healthy young boy needs his food. I searched the meat cupboard to make myself a quick sandwich, but there was no meat. I checked the fridge for fruits, but all that lay there was an 5 year old plum that Kakashi and I are too afraid to touch. I checked for vegetables, but all we had was carrots. I hate carrots. I took an overview of the entire fridge. It was empty except for a carton of milk, some sodas, mayonnaise, ketchup, and some cheese. Wow, this was pathetic. Who keeps their fridge empty when a teenage boy is living in the house?

I checked the bread cupboard, the pantry, the second pantry, the everything. I couldn't find a bite to eat except canned foods like tomatoes and coconut gel. The freezer was stuffed with nothing but ice and some coffee ice cream, which I don't like. There wasn't even any mochi I could heat up! I screamed in rage and ran up to my room. Before I could open the door, I noticed a small note on the ground in front of me. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm afraid that we're a little short on food, in case you didn't already notice. I'm guessing you checked all the cupboards already and screamed in rage and now you were jumping up to your room to look at porn._

'I DO NOT LOOK AT PORN!' yelled Sasuke in his head. Nonetheless, he continued reading the note.

_I left some money in the pots and pans cupboard inside of the teapot. Go buy yourself some food. I gotta stay out all night. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Sorry!_

_-Kakashi_

_PS If you want to read my Icha Icha Paradise, feel free. _

Sasuke read the note once more. Kakashi really does know me well. Well, except for the pervert part. I am NOT a pervert (A/N: not yet, anyway… D).

Of course I checked the cupboard with all the pots and pans. I found our little teapot, and sure enough, I found about two-hundred dollars inside of it. I don't think I'll ever understand Kakashi's odd ways.

I decided to take the grocery bicycle into town. I didn't know how much I would be buying. I might spend a little extra on sweets and stuff since he gave me so much for just one night. I was just turning onto Hokage lane when I stopped at the supermarket. I wasn't very fond of this street. There were too many people in too many places. In case you haven't already noticed, I'm not much of a people-person.

I parked my bike and began walking to the supermarket, which was about five buildings ahead. I walked down the road slowly, taking in everything around me.

The streets were paved, the air was fresh, and everything about hokage street was royal. They intentionally named this street after the fourth hokage, yondaime. It was meant to be a memorial to his services to the country. All of the nice, expsensive stores were on this lane. They sold better things for slightly higher prices, but it was all in honor of the great fourth hokage. Everybody who works here has a picture of him in their shop. He never ordered for them to post a picture, the people just do it because they respect him. The streets were littered with dango shops, pastry shops, bars, shopping areas, ramen stands, expensive restaurants, anything you want, hokage street has it. It was like it's own mini-utopia of some sort. It would have been better without all these people, though. They dirtied up the street.

But of course, there being a lot of money meant that pick-pocketers went around this area, searching for easy prey. They usually got young girls with those designer purses. I've seen a pick pocketer work before. I've been the pick-pocket before. I remember when I was little and at the orphanage, they wouldn't give us enough food to survive, so we had to steal money from people to buy real food. A treat in the orphanage was a bowl of miso soup.

My mind wandered for a while. About my past, about Kakashi, about my parents. Maybe… no…stop thinking like this! It's not my fault that they're dead! Ugh! I hate it when I think too much! I just start thinking all these crazy thoughts and then I start to cry. And I REFUSE to cry in the middle of a street.

I passed a dark alley that didn't have much light in it, but I heard some odd noises. It sounded like someone was hitting something, like a punching bag. I saw two shadows hovering over one smaller shadow. I went in the alley to see what it was. And then I almost screamed.

Naruto was on the ground, bleeding nearly to death. Several of his teeth were missing. There was fresh blood, dried blood, any kind of blood was on Naruto. His hair wasn't his normal blonde, it was orange. His clothes were ripped. I saw cuts and bruises everywhere. His eyes were sealed shut. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. There was too much sweat on his face. His ankle was broken and so was his arm. I stared for a second, and then looked at the culprits. Of course. Zaku and Dosu.

"Why you…" I started. I was boiling with anger. Naruto was almost dead and those two bastards were laughing. Dammit… Dammit…Naruto you idiot!

"I'm gonna fucking kill you both…" I said under my breath. My blood was boiling. I had never been this mad in my entire life. My skin seemed to be burning off of my bones, my eyes seemed to be completely blurry, but I could still see my targets. My fists were clenched so hard that I started to peirce my skin with my nails. My teeth were grinding, my muscles were aching to kill, my heart was pounding faster and faster, my ears could hear nothing but a dull ringing sound. I thought about how Naruto was so cut up. That was it. I attacked.

Most of it was a blur to me. I was so angry and so mad that I couldn't think of what the hell I was doing. All I knew is that I was screaming something loudly and throwing my fists whenever I saw Dosu or Zaku's miserable faces. I jabbed, uppercutted, hooked, sidefist, double-punch, half-fist, anything I could do with my hands to hurt these guys, I did it. I scraped their eyes, I grabbed Dosu's dick and ripped at it hard, I choked Zaku with his shirt. When I realized that the targets stopped moving, I stopped moving too. I was still screaming and screaming until the dull ringing went away. I could finally hear what I was saying. "HOW DARE YOU HURT NARUTO!" I screamed it so loud so that I could hear. I screamed so that Dosu and Zaku could hear, even when they were out cold. I screamed so that Naruto would wake up, but he didn't wake up.

My eyes went back into focus, my heart slowed down, and everything went back into place. I let my fists slowly become relaxed. I stopped grinding my teeth. When I was relaxed, I began to pant. Oh god, I was tired. I was exhausted. I can't catch my breath! God…gasp…no! This isn't about me! This is about Naruto!

My head started spinning. I didn't know whether it was from the exhaustion or the pain I felt inside of me. I had seen terrible things. I started thinking of the night my parents were killed and how I couldn't stop Itachi. About how I was helpless and I couldn't do anything. About how I lost someone important to me. I finally realized at this time that Naruto was a friend, and he was important. And if he died, I wouldn't be able to stand it. He might be annoying and an idiot, but this guy…

He's stood by me and hung with me, even though I was a jerk to him.

My mind flashed back to his broken body, then to my parents, and then to Naruto once again. How…why…

Why do I want to trust this brat after only knowing him for a month?

My mind began to clear and my eyes focused once more. I saw the cuts and bruises on him. They needed to be bandaged soon or else he would bleed to death. There was no time to go to the market and grab some paper towels. I looked at Zaku and Dosu's clothes, but they were bloodstained. I took of my own shirt and began to rip it up to shreds. I tied little bandages around each of Naruto's wounds. Without thinking, I put my head to his to check his temperature. Crap, he had a crazy fever. I checked his heartbeat to make sure that he was still alive. It wasn't beating steadily. He needed the hospital, and fast.

I grabbed him and put him on the back seat of my bicycle. I put his arms over my shoulders and his legs around my waist so he wouldn't fall down. I started pedaling as fast as I could toward the hospital. It was only a few blocks down. Just a few blocks. Come on, Naruto. Hang on just a few blocks… you're going to be okay…

NARUTOS POV

Oh god, I feel like crap right now… what the hell happened? My body feels like it weighs a ton…moan… man… what the fuck happened last night, again? I totally forgot…

Oh wait… wasn't I at school with Sasuke? And then I got some note from some kids…Za…Zazu? Zamu? Zori? No…Zaku! That's it! Zaku and Dosu! And then… HOLY CRAP AM I DEAD?

My eyes bolted open and I raised my head suddenly. I looked around the room. I was in a white room with blue curtains to my right. I had a table of food next to me which consisted of jello and a glass of water. There were medical tools and beeping things all around me. I think I'm in a hospital.

I checked to see what was wrong with me. I looked for some mirrors, but there were none in sight. I looked at my hands and at my arms. They were covered in bandages. I tried to move, but I had some weird thing stuck in my wrist. What was this… an IV thingy? Holy shit, I got beat up like fucking hell!

I felt my face to see if it was bumpy, and sure enough, it was. There were spots that were swollen, spots that were numb, and some sensitive areas that just stung when I put my finger to it. I felt several stitches on my face. I started to put my hands through my hair to feel my scalp. I felt stitches and staples there, too. I looked underneath my blankets in my bed. My legs were all bandaged, along with my torso. I peeked underneath my pants. Okay, at least THAT was in tact. I looked around for a clock to see what time it was. Lets see… 11:32! Crap! I should be in school right now!

But… I can spare a few days in here.

After about five minutes of fiddling with my fingers, Dad came into the room. Once he saw me, his eyes started watering. He ran toward me to hug me, but flinched at the last second.

"Naruto! I'm so glad that you're okay! I didn't want to hug you just in case your injuries still hurt. Did you know that you've been in the hospital for four days? It's Friday now! You missed an entire week of school!"

"Oh, well…that's too bad! I guess I can stand to chill here a little while longer since I've already got a homework load piled on me… I can just let it grow and I'll do it later." YES! NO SCHOOL! I bet all the teachers are gonna feel bad for me cuz I got my ass kicked, too! HELLS YEAH!

"Actually, Sasuke was nice enough to pick up your homework for you! Here it is!" Dad put a giant pile of books, papers, and pencils in front of me. He smiled at me while I stuck my tongue out at the homework. Sasuke's evil.

"Man… I've been in here for a week?" I asked Dad. He nodded.

"The nurses said that you were lucky to be alive. Sasuke saved you, you know.""…Sasuke what?" I asked in disbelief. Sasuke? Saving me? No… would he?

"Yeah! He came in here with you in his arms and his shirt was ripped up. He ripped it up to make you bandages. He's a good friend, isn't he?"

I was still so surprised that Sasuke saved me. He usually blew me off, but I hung around with him anyway. Did he follow me? Haha, that'd be the day! I smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy…"

Dad left after talking to me for a while. It was about 1 when he left. He said he needed to get back to work. I just nodded and said okay. It was nice talking to him. Whenever I'm not around him, I miss him like heck.

I watched the clock slowly move. Tick, tock, tick, tock. I wanted it to be 3 o'clock already! I want to talk to Sasuke! I want him to tell me the whole story of me being rescued by him!

Hm… I wonder what happened to Dosu and Zaku…?

Aw well, who the hell cares? It's their own fault if they got seriously pwned by Sasuke.

I thought about Sasuke protecting me. He fought Zaku and Dosu, I presume. He bandaged up my injuries and took me all the way to the hospital. I've never had a friend like that before. I found myself blushing again. Haha, Sasuke was a good guy!

But the more I thought about it…the deeper I thought about it.

Now that I think of it, he's the only one who has actually protected me before. Ever since I was little I was looked down upon for some reason. I never understood. Shikamaru was my only friend, but that was because he didn't really have anyone else except for Chouji. Sakura never paid attention to me. Actually, none of the girls did. Dad protects me, but he's my Dad. Sasuke is my friend. It's different.

And then what Zaku and Dosu said. Did…did I really kill my real father? Is that even possible? How could I have?

Is that the reason why people look down on me? Because of what I did when I was two! That's so stupid! Dammit! If everyone is pissed at me for that, then they can go fuck themselves! Dad died protecting me!

And Sasuke risked his life too…

Sasuke…

Before I knew it, my hands were getting wet. Tears were running down my face. For some reason, I just couldn't stop them. They kept coming. I tried wiping them away, but they slipped through my hands and through my heart. They fell all the way down to my legs beneath me. I don't think these are tears of sorrow. I think it's joy.

I have a real friend, finally.

Someone who I can trust unconditionally.

He acted all aloof, but he actually saved me.

He risked his life for mine.

Sasuke…

grocery bicycle- it's a Japanese bicycle usually. It has a basket in the front and a little passenger chair in the back. You're supposed to ride to the grocery store and then buy groceries. :D

HOW EVIL OF ME! I didn't get to put when Sasuke meets up with Naruto in the hospital! I was planning on it, but the way I was telling the story didn't quite let me :P Anyway, thanks for still reading!


	5. Visit

Oh my, it's been a while since I've updated! I'm sorry! I've been a little caught up with shit going on! I have the next chapter ready, but I won't post it until I have the NEXT NEXT chapter ready! Hope ur enjoyin the story!

SASUKES POV

School is finally over. God, that took forever. Maybe this time Naruto will be awake when I visit him.

It's been about four days since the big fight. Naruto was in the hospital. When I got him there, he was in critical condition. He barely made it. The nurse told me that he was lucky to have such a good friend to bring him here. I didn't really know how to respond to that.

Zaku and Dosu weren't quite as lucky as Naruto was. No one picked them up and no one looked for them. People figured they were skipping school when they didn't come during the entire week. The school called their parents, and sure enough, they never made it home. They did a search for them, of course. Dosu and Zaku were hiding out in the countryside, hoping that they could skip school and live a better life without being afraid of me everyday. Of course that didn't work out. They got their wounds properly treated. I guess they'll be back to school on Monday.

I've been thinking a lot since I rescued Naruto…

I found it absolutely pathetic that the ONLY TIME that I admitted Naruto was a friend was when he was an inch away from death. I never would have admitted it otherwise. I'm pretty pathetic.

But when I did admit it, I felt a little bit relieved. There was a tension I was trying to build up with Naruto to keep him away, but he kept breaking the tension with his smiles and jokes. He had a talent for making friends. No one else has ever really been friends with me. I was a little bit happy that I finally had a friend. But I was also scared.

I still can't trust Naruto. Goddammit, I want to trust him! But there's something pulling me back. It might be me or it might be his past. I know for a fact that I'm afraid to trust anybody else except for Kakashi. But then this Naruto kid came along… and he changed me in just one month. He actually became a friend to the big loner on campus, Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto… he's a different kind of kid. But I like him. He's alright.

Wow, am I at the hospital already? That was quick. I guess I was so lost in thought about Naruto. Damn, he's in my head all the time. I really need to get used to this "friend" thing.

"Excuse me, where is Uzumaki Naruto's room? I'm a friend of his from school." I felt good saying that I was his friend. It felt good knowing that I finally have someone who will watch my back and I can watch his. I smiled a little bit after I said his name. I like this friend thing so far.

"He's in room 302. That's just down the hall and it's the 5th door on your right!"

"Thank you." I walked down the hall, looking for Naruto's door. When I found it, I put my hand on the doorknob and froze.

What was I supposed to say to him if he finally woke up?

Hmm… what do…friends…say to each other? I guess if he's awake, I'll tell him that I'm glad he got better. Yeah, that sounds friendly.

Haha, listen to me. I sound like an idiot talking to myself like this.

I opened the door, and sure enough, Naruto was upright. He was eating his jello when I came in. Once he saw me, he threw the jello down and smiled as wide as he could.

"SASUKE! YOU CAME!"

"Duh. I wanted to make sure you were still here. The nurse said you were about to die when you came in here, you know."

"Haha, yeah, pretty crazy, huh? Well, I'm glad that I'm still here!" he smiled and laughed again. I looked down at the ground.

"Erm…" I started. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at me concernedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His face was in a slight pout.

"I…just…" I started. I started blushing and looking at the ground. Dammit, I'm so bad around people! I can't just let them know how I'm feeling! I kicked the ground and looked around. "It's just that… you know…" I tried again. Naruto looked puzzled.

"What? I don't get it! Is this some kind of riddle?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I…Imjustreallyhappythatyourfeelingbetter, okay? Happy now?" My face was about as red as a strawberry. I sounded like a wife visiting her husband. I quickly turned my face around. I waited for Naruto to respond, but he didn't for a while. After he didn't respond, I turned around to see what he was doing.

…HE FELL ASLEEP? UGH! MY BIG STUPID CONFESSION WAS IGNORED!

"Na-Naruto! Wake up, you idiot!"

"snort wh-wha…" he said. His eyes were glazed when he opened them. "Oh, sorry! I sort of fell asleep. I'm a little bit tired." He smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Look…" I started again. "I…I'm really glad that you're feeling better, okay?" I started blushing again. Dammit, why the hell am I blushing? I guess I'm still really awkward. This friend thing is nice, but weird.

Naruto was silent for a moment, and then he laughed. I scowled. What was he laughing at?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You! Haha, you're so awkward! It's funny to watch!" He smiled again at me and started laughing. Dammit, he's making me even more awkward!

"I shouldn't have even visited you!" I shouted. This was super embarrassing. I'm not used to talking to people like this. I'm positive that my face is beet red right now.

"Aw, don't say that…" said Naruto innocently. He put on his puppy dog eyes. I just looked away. "Come on, Sasuke. It was just a joke."

Yeah right.

"Listen. I'm not very good in people situations, okay? So give me a break! I…I've never…" I started to pause again. I took a deep breath to get myself ready for what I was going to tell him. "I've never had a friend before. So I don't know how to act or be a friend. That's why I'm so damn awkward." I kicked the floor and looked at my shoes. I could feel Naruto's eyes looking at me. I heard a shuffling on his bed.

"You've never had a friend before?" he asked.

"…never." Never ever.

"Weren't you lonely?"

"…a little."

"But you're not lonely anymore, right? Cuz now we're finally friends, right? You even said so yourself!"

I thought my words out carefully before I spoke them. This was one of the most awkward situations I had ever been in.

"I…I guess I'm not lonely. I can't be with you tagging along with me." That might have sounded mean, but I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, it is true. Naruto is always tagging along with me.

"Good!" Said Naruto, laughing again. "No one deserves to be lonely!" he grabbed his jello again and started to eat it.

NARUTOS POV

I can't believe it! Sasuke finally thinks of me as a friend! It took an entire month of coaxing him! Awesome! Now we can go to parties together and go to each other's houses and eat together and everything! I'm so excited!

I'm glad that I'm Sasuke's first friend. I think he was the kind of guy who's just misunderstood. Poor guy! Well, that's okay! Uzumaki Naruto is going to make him feel a whole lot better! Once I'm out of this hospital, we're gonna have the time of our lives! I finished my jello so I could talk to Sasuke some more.

"Hey, Sasuke! Once I'm out of this joint, let's hang out some more!" My eyes were glittering. I was so excited!

"…uh…sure…I guess…" Sasuke looked around the room awkwardly again. Heh, it's funny how anti-social this guy is. He's so popular, but he doesn't know the first thing about people!

"We could go after school to this great little hangout I know! How does that sound? They have lots of junk food and stuff there. Ooh, and I think that Sakura works there, too. They sell really good ice cream. They have lots of flavors! My favorite is probably chocolate. What's yours?" I said this all very fast. By the time I finished, I was out of breath.

"Uh…I like strawberry…" said Sasuke.

"Strawberry? That's kind of a girly flavor," I commented. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

"It is not! So it's pink, big deal! That doesn't mean it's girly!" He looked me in the eye when he said this. I'm glad that he finally looked me in the eye. It made me happy, for some reason.

"Sorry, my bad. That wasn't cool." I smiled to reassure him. He was really insecure. Sasuke seemed so complicated to me. He tried acting cool, but on the inside, he really has no confidence in himself at all.

There was a small silence. Sasuke was looking toward the door, like he wanted to leave.

"You can leave if you don't want to stay," I said. Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit and then he looked at me.

"Sorry, I was sort of spacing out. I guess I'll visit you tomorrow." He gave me a wave and I waved back to him. As soon as he left the room, I sighed. I don't think anybody except for Dad is going to visit me today…

I brought my knees to my chest and sighed. I already missed Sasuke's company, even if he was just spacing out. I hope we can go hang out after school! I've never really hung out with people outside of school! Shikamaru always told me that his mother was too strict, so she wouldn't let him out of the house after school. It's too bad for him. I think he needs a little freedom.

I looked at the clock and sighed. Darnit, it was only 4:00…

I shifted around for about five minutes, then sighed really loudly.

"GODAMMIT IM BORED!" I shouted. Yeah, like THAT'S gonna make this more fun.

I decided to daydream like I usually do when I'm bored. Oh man, I'm so excited to get the hell out of this stupid hospital! Now that Sasuke has finally admitted that we're friends after an ENTIRE month, I finally feel comfortable doing stuff with him! We can go out for ice cream, talk about girls, eat ramen, talk about girls, help each other on homework, talk about girls…

Ooh! We could probably have sleepovers, too! He could come over and we'd have a ton of fun! I have lots of video game systems jammed in my room, so we could play those! I even have some of the latest games! And then we could talk about stuff and check out stuff on the internet… Haha, I'm already excited!

I kept myself occupied with daydreams until Dad came in at about 5.

"HI, Naruto!"

"Hey, Dad!"

"Did Sasuke come to visit you while I was gone?"

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully. I told him everything, just like I always do. I went all the way from the minute I woke up all the way through the countless daydreams of me and Sasuke hanging out (now that we were officially friends). I told him that he was the first friend who was really a great friend. I must have gone on and on just about Sasuke! Dad smiled at me when I was talking.

"I'm happy for you. You've finally gotten a really good friend."

"Yep! He's awesome! We're gonna hang out on Monday after school!"

"Great!" said Dad. He started smiling, which turned to grinning ear to ear, which turned to laughter. I stared at him while he laughed. What was so funny? Was me making a friend really that surprsing?

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said while he was calming down. "I'm just so happy that you finally have a great friend. It sounds like you really like him, too! Can't I just be happy for you like a father should be?" He ruffled my hair and I laughed. It was moments like this I was so happy to have him around me.

"Pardon this inturruption," said the loudspeaker suddenly. I jumped a little bit. It surprised me. "Visiting hours are over. Kindly find your way to the exit. We open visiting hours at 11:00 tomorrow. Thank you and good evening."

Dad gave me a wistful look and I gave him a longing one. I didn't really want him to leave. I would miss him too much.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow after work, okay?" He gave me a little salute and walked out. I waved half-heartedly. I didn't want him to go. I put on my pouty face when he left.

It was about 7 o'clock. I was used to going to bed at about 11. I had four hours to spare. I spent most of it just watching television. I usually hated watching television, but I had nothing better to do. When I was super tired and bored out of my mind, I fell asleep. And I dreamt.

It was a sunny day at Konoha high. I found Sasuke and we were talking. For some reason, I was looking at myself in the third person. I saw myself talking to Sasuke and laughing. I looked really happy. We were hanging out and having a great time. I even got a rare smile out of Sasuke. I was talking to him about how we would get to hang out after school. He seemed excited and ready. I was really happy in this dream. Until I saw Zaku pass by.

Zaku seemed a lot bigger than me in this dream. He towered over me. His voice was deep and menacing. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him up. I tried to stop Zaku, but he hit me aside. I screamed out of pain. I was yelling really loud, but no one seemed to hear. I saw Zaku whisper something into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked extremely depressed after he said this. I stopped screaming. My held my face where he had hit me. It stung so badly. I saw myself staggering to get up, but I couldn't get up by myself. Sasuke was looking down at me. I put my hand up there for him to help me up, but he didn't. Instead, he spat in my hand and walked away. I stared at him. He stared at me. And then, with a simple turn of his foot, he vanished. My hand was still out there, waiting for him to hold mine to help me up. I started to cry a little. Then a little more. And then a lot. I tried to wipe my tears away, but Sasuke's saliva was still on my hands. It just made my face more wet and drippy. I saw myself trying to shout, but I had no voice. I tried looking for Sasuke, but I had no sight. I tried listening for Sasuke, but I had no hearing. I tried to smell Sasuke's familiar scent, but I couldn't breath. I tried to touch Sasuke, but he was too far away. All I knew was lonliness.

I suddenly started to fall into myself. When I had made contact, I begun seeing things in the first person. I fell down this black hole, trying to shout, but my voice wasn't there. I was falling so fast I couldn' think. I just felt lonliness and despair. Only my tears were left.

I woke up, crying on my pillow.

I looked around the room to see if anybody was there. I didn't see anyone. I touched the things around me, smelt the pillow, saw the water next to me, and heard the low humming of the hospital. "Sasuke…" I said quietly. Good, my voice was still working.

I hugged my pillow and stuffed my face in it.

I was pathetic. I was already afraid of losing a friend that I thought I trusted. I was just so scared. I had never been treated well. Why would he be the first to treat me differently?

So many thoughts were running through my mind. I felt like the trust that I had for Sasuke had vanished because of my nightmare. Internal conflict. I couldn't think straight. I trusted him, but that dream was just so terrible…

I grabbed my hair and pulled it a little bit to regain my thinking.

He says that he cares about me…but it could be pity…

I felt my trust in myself falling through my fingers like water.

It was really Me who I didn't trust. But I trusted Sasuke. Comepletely.

He won't abandon me, ever.

It's just me who has doubts.

I'm disgusting.

Hm…this chapter got a LITTLE weird, but w/e. I just needed to get some of the emotional crap over with XD Anyway, I hope ur looking forward to my next chapter!


End file.
